


Confusion

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-21
Updated: 2006-02-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Archer's getting a tad confused! (10/06/2002)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is dedicated to Nautika who gave me the bunny, so if the listsibs don't like it...it's your fault!...just joking :o) Enjoy! This was inspired by a chat I had with Nautika and was basically written in my lunch hour at work, so excuse any grammar mistakes. It's not very long. just a drabble really, and my feeble attempt at humour!  


* * *

Trip Tucker walked along the corridor to the Captain's quarters. He had with him the status report of the warp engines, which had taken a battering in the recent conflict they had had with the Mosorians. Trip could have called the Captain over the comm system with the details of the report but he wanted to check to see that his best friend was okay after the severe concussion he had received in the attack. He rang the chime and after hearing Archer's invitation walked into the room. 

"How ya doin', Cap'n?" he asked as he looked down at Jon who was on his hands and knees. "I'm fine," he stood, looking puzzled, "Can you see my boot?" 

Trip looked down, trying not to laugh, "Um... you're wearin' it." 

"Oh." Jon looked down at his feet, embarrassment etched across his face. He sat down on the bed and began to play with Porthos, the beagle having jumped on the bed as his master sat down, as Trip sat in the only chair in the room. 

"You sure you're okay." 

"Yeah, I'm fine, just got a little confused for a minute, that's all." 

"I brought the Engineering status report, everythin's runnin' jus fine." Trip watched the Captain carefully. 

"Oh, thanks," he stood and walked over to a cabinet and reached inside. Porthos sat up, his tail wagging against the bedding. Jon picked up a piece of cheddar and walked over to Porthos, "Right Trip, let's have a look at that report." He turned towards Trip, and tossed the piece of cheese at him, "There you go Porthos, but that's all you're gonna get." 

"That's it." Trip stood, the piece of cheese which had hit his chest, falling to the floor as Porthos jumped off the bed to seize his prize, "I'm takin' you to see Phlox." 

"What? Why?" 

"You've just asked Porthos for a status report and tossed me some cheese." He grabbed Jon's arm and lead him to the door, "I'm takin' you to sickbay before you start expectin' me to lay on my back so you can rub my belly." He grinned at the other man, "No matter how great that might sound" 

"Smart ass," Jonathan Archer mumbled and then realised what Trip had said. As he allowed himself to be taken to see the Doctor, thoughts of what other things Trip might like done to him filled his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I caved and due to popular demand here's a sequel to Confusion. and yes Archer's still confused! As I said at the top, this is by popular demand, I hope you enjoy it! (10/21/2002)

  
Author's notes: Okay I caved and due to popular demand here's a sequel to Confusion. and yes Archer's still confused! As I said at the top, this is by popular demand, I hope you enjoy it! (10/21/2002)  


* * *

As I sit in sickbay waiting for Trip to get Phlox, I start to think about his last words to me. Or did I imagine what he said... No the logical part of my brain tells me that there is no way that Charles Tucker III just flirted with me and implied that he would like his stomach rubbed! No way at all... But then again the other side of my brain, that from time to time gives into flights of fancy, is yelling 'Yes!!!!!' but I imagined it... didn't I? 

My thoughts are interrupted as Doctor Phlox walks over to me, medical scanner in hand and starts to examine me. 

"And what seems to be the trouble Captain?" 

Before I can answer I hear Trip's voice, "He thought I was Porthos, even threw me some cheese." 

"What have I told you about feeding your dog diary products Captain? " Phlox says without looking up from his scanner. "It's not very good for his digestion as you well know." 

I begin to answer and notice Trip standing behind the Doctor grinning at the fact I'm the one being told off. "I'm sorry Doctor, but I didn't think one piece would matter." I answer indignantly, glaring at my best friend and wishing he would go so that I can be humiliated in private. 

"Ah but Captain one piece becomes two and before we know where we are we have a sick dog on our hands." 

"I'm sorry Doctor, it won't happen again." I admit defeat and feel like I'm a naughty schoolboy, since when did I stop being in charge. Trip is still hovering in the background and I can't understand why he hasn't just left me in Phlox's capable hands. 

"Have you been having any headaches?" I suddenly realise the Doctor has been asking me a question. 

"What?" 

"Captain, have you been in any pain." 

"No,"... 'but I know one' I silently add whilst looking at my Chief Engineer. 

"He just seemed t' be confused. " Trip adds his two cents, "was even lookin' for his boot, which he was wearin'" 

He had to mention the mishap with the boot, didn't he. It was a simple mistake that anyone who had just had a crack on the head could have made. 

"Hmmm..." Phlox looks at me and puts his scanner away. "I think the best thing you can do Captain is rest in your quarters for a few days. I will let Sub-Commander T'Pol know that you are not to be disturb unless it is of the utmost importance, and then only if I agree to it." 

"Is it serious then." I begin to think that maybe something really is wrong with me. 

"Of course not Captain." Phlox's smile does nothing to reassure me, "You've just had a rather nasty bump on the head and I think it would be best if you stayed somewhere quiet while your body heals itself. 

He steps back to allow me to stand and as I slowly get to my feet, I'm aware that Trip has come closer. 

"I suggest Commander Tucker escorts you to your quarters, I don't want you forgetting your way." Phlox says, humour lacing his voice, as I force a smile. 

"C'mon Cap'n," Trip walks towards the door and I debate with myself as to whether I should mention his earlier statement. "Let's get tucked up in bed." I stop suddenly at his words and notice the smile on his face and the look in his eyes, as he walks into the hallway. 

"Bastard!" He's done it again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This final part is for Nautika and is the final part although there is definately more to the story. (11/3/2002)

  
Author's notes: This final part is for Nautika and is the final part although there is definately more to the story. (11/3/2002)  


* * *

The walk back to my quarters is in silence, my mind on the man next to me, trying to determine whether I had actually heard what I thought or whether it was wishful thinking. When we reach my door I expect Trip to leave but he follows me into the room. "I'm under orders from t' Doc," he replies to my raised eyebrows. 

Porthos leaps off the bed to greet me and I kneel down to make a fuss of the beagle. 

"Let's get you into bed," Trip says pulling the blankets back as I turn my attention from my pet to my Chief Engineer. I slowly undress and allow Trip to settle me into bed. When I seem comfortable, propped up by the pillows, he turns to leave. I take my chance, I have to know whether my best friend has the same feelings for me as I do for him. 

"Not going to tuck me in?" He turns to look at me and I get bolder, "No goodnight kiss?" He walks towards me and I notice the smile on his lips. 

"You know, when I was a kid and I got sick, my Mom always used t' tuck me int' bed". He pulls the blankets over me so they cover my chest as I lay further down the bed, "then she'd tell me t' close my eyes," I obediently do as he says, my mind lulled by his soft accent, "then she'd do this." he kisses each of my eyes and then my nose, "Goodnight sweetheart." 

I feel his lips against mine, it's a gentle sweet kiss and freeing my arms from the blankets, I pull him closer and part my lips. His hands are either side of my head, supporting his weight as our tongues are duelling and as I feel his body settle over mine I hear a groan and realise that the sound has come from me, I feel Trip's body lift from mine and open my eyes. He's standing over me, breathing hard and I can't help but notice that he's in the same state of arousal as me. 

"So I didn't imagine what you said." 

"Nope." He sits on the bed and taking my hand entwines his fingers with mine, he smiles, "I've always been attracted to you Jon, but you always seemed to be straight." He shrugs, "So when you seemed all confused I figured that I could make a pass at you and if you wasn't interested, I could say you imagined it and at least we'd be friends." He looks down at our hands, blushing slightly. I reach up and caress his cheek with my free hand, making him look at me, and then pull his head towards me for a gentle kiss. I rest my forehead against his and smile. 

"Charles Tucker the Third, I have been attracted to you since the day we met, but I always thought you liked women and that I would never stand a chance with you even if you did like men." He pulls his head away looking surprised. 

"What makes you say that?" 

"Have you looked at yourself," I grin at his bemused expression, "You are gorgeous, with that sexy accent and Southern charm. When we were at Jupiter station there were about ten people, not including me who would have given anything to get you into bed." 

"Is that all you want?" He asks. 

"What?" 

"To just have sex with me?" He looks at me expectantly and I realise that I hadn't quite made myself clear and smile at him. 

"No... I mean yes..." I sigh heavily and begin to caress his fingers, "What I mean is that I love you and although I do want sex with you, I want more than that. I want all of you Trip, your mind, body and soul... That's if you want me?" 

I suddenly feel a little uncertain and feel I may be expecting too much. He smiles at me and our kiss confirms that Trip wants the same as me. As our lips part he stands and walks towards the door. 

"Aren't you going to stay?" Now that we've confessed our feelings, I long to feel his naked body against mine. 

"When you're better." I suddenly remember that Phlox had told me to rest and that Trip is still on duty, "I'll be by later. Do you want anything?" 

"Only you." He rolls his eyes, "I'll bring you some dinner." He smiles and after one more little kiss leaves me alone. 

As I snuggle down into my blankets, I begin to think that sometimes being confused can be a wonderful thing.


End file.
